Judas Kiss
by Crazy Pink Penguin
Summary: "Crap," she breathed, realizing that she'd walked into something straight from a nightmare. "I should have stayed at the motel." - While trying to figure out exactly what to do about Kerry, the boys end up taking a case which is more terrifying than usual. 'Not The Usual Enemy' book 2.
1. Judas Kiss

**It's backkk. I have most of this written out, so updates will be posted daily to every two days(I still have to proof read which I'm incredibly lazy with). It's gonna be about 9 chapters long, and it's gonna get pretty scary, gorey and horror-y(yes, I know, not a word but meh). So don't read if you're not okay with being spooked.**

**Anyway, welcome back and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Judas Kiss**

Kerry watched as they packed their things in silence. She wasn't sure whether they didn't want to talk in front of her – the enemy – or maybe they just didn't have anything to say. Either way, it hurt her to know that she was the reason behind their silent actions and less than happy moods.

They also packed her things, she noted, making her realized that they were planning on taking her along with them inside of leaving her in the motel room after they left. She wasn't sure which option she would have preferred. If they left her tied up in the room, at least she would have had the chance to escape, but at the same time she knew it would give Pete and Jacob a chance to catch up to her.

And if they took her with them, she knew it could only mean two things – They were planning on taking her to Jacob and Pete themselves, or they were keeping an eye on her until they made up their mind about her.

"That everything?" Sam questioned, breaking the silence and glancing around the room to see if he could find anything else that needed packing which he or Dean might have missed.

Dean stood up straight from where he was leaned over the bag on the bed, the one he was in the process of packing. "Think so." His voice was monotone, not giving away what he was feeling. He placed the last item in the bag before zipping it up and taking the last few steps over to Sam. He handed him the bag. "You take 'em to the car. I'll bring her." He ordered, not leaving any room for Sam to argue.

Sam nodded mutely, throwing a cold glance at Kerry before heading outside with his bag, Kerry's and Dean's. He knew that his brother had developed some kind of crush on the pretty, young hunter which was what pissed Sam off the most – she made it personal.

Dean headed towards her, making her shrink back into the chair. The look on his face was dangerous, letting her know not to try anything because he _seriously_ wasn't in the mood for her shit.

She nodded at him in understanding before gazing down at her lap, unable to look at him. The hatred, hurt, anger and betrayal she saw in his hazel eyes brought tears to her own. She tried her hardest not the let them fall but as soon as she blinked, it pushed one over the edge and it rolled down her cheek.

Dean laughed darkly as he untied her hands, not being at all gentle. "Your crocodile tears ain't gonna work on me, baby," he told her without emotion. He finished with her first hand and move onto her second. "I know your kind. Great actresses with the ability to cry when you need it, huh? How many times has that saved your ass?" he finished untying her wrist and gripped it harshly in his hand, his head dropping so his eyes could catch her gaze. "You try _anything_…" he trailed off, tightening his grip in warning.

She nodded, wanting him to let go already so she could wipe the moisture off her face. "I won't." she told him quietly, begging him with her eyes to believe her.

He stared at her for a moment before letting her go and moving onto her feet. He chuckled and shook his head as he began untying them. "I almost believe you."

She didn't reply, only wiped away her fallen tear and waited patiently for him to finish untying her while looking around the room, remembering every happy moment they had.

Thirty seconds later, she was free and she wasn't sure why she made a move, something she promised she wouldn't do, but she did. Maybe it was out of instinct or panic, or opportunity. What if this was her only chance to escape? What if they were taking her straight to Jacob and Pete? What if they were leading her straight to her own personal hell?

Her knee collided with his nose, making him grunt and fall backwards. She winced, knowing how badly it must have hurt and saw him clutch at his face, his cursing muffled as he more than likely called her every name under the sun.

She stood up and quickly tried to dart past him; he was between her and the door so she could only hope that he was in too much pain to realize she was walking right past him.

But of course he noticed. If he was anyone else, he might not have but he was _Dean Winchester_, and a better-than-most-hunter. He was used to fighting with worse injuries and didn't let the pain blind him from the fight.

"Oh, no you don't," he grunted, hand reaching out and grabbing her ankle as she passed him. Even when she slipped, landing on her front with her hands scrambling to catch her, he still didn't let go.

She made a 'oof' sound as she found herself _that_ close to eating motel carpet. She tried to scramble away from him but his hand moved from her ankle, to her thigh before landing on the back of her jeans where he gripped her belt and pulled her to him.

"Dean, please." She found herself begging as he flipped her over with him on top of her, pinning her to the floor with his hands on her wrists and legs trapping hers.

"Just another reason why we can't trust you, huh?" his voice was strained as he fought to keep her still. "Will you _stop?_" he grunted, pushing her further into the floor.

She sagged in defeat, the back of her head resting against the floor as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry," she panted quietly. "I-I just can't let you take me to them." Her voice was a plea; begging him to not do just that.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his heart clenched at her words and he once again had to remind himself that this wasn't the girl he knew; this wasn't Darcy. "Why? 'Cause a murderer don't deserve their punishment?" he questioned harshly. He stared down at her, seeing the red lining her eyes and he sighed, releasing his grip slightly. "I already told you – _I haven't called them_."

She looked unsure whether or not to believe him.

He laughed, the sound anything but joyful. "Seriously? You're having a hard time trusting _us?_" he shook his head, pushing himself up with his hand on her arm, making sure she was restrained as pulled them both to a standing position. "I'm telling the truth." He continued, his voice honest and soft before it hardened and he reminded himself once again – this wasn't the Darcy he knew. "You have no choice but to trust us 'cause we ain't lettin' you go 'til we decided what we're gonna do with you."

She felt like stamping her foot, and she probably would have done if she thought it would get her anywhere. "I'm not a threat." She told him, frustrated as she blew some fallen hair out of her face. "I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Just _let me go._" She pleaded.

He snorted and shook his head once more as he slipped his gun out of the back of his pants and pressed it against her back, underneath her jacket so it wasn't in sight. "Yeah, I'm sure those hunters and your old man feel the same way." He said as he led them out of the motel room.

At the mention of her father, she felt herself deflate. Did they honestly believe that she was _that_ much of a monster? She found herself questioning as Dean walked her to the Impala with the gun aimed at her back, stopping her from asking anyone for help or making a show.

* * *

When they placed her into the Impala, Dean made sure her hands were cuffed to the door. Apparently cuffing her wasn't enough; they were probably worried that she would wrap it around their necks and choke them.

Sighing, she rested her head against the door, feeling small vibrations rattle through her as they drove along the back roads to god-knows-where. The sight of blurred trees, hedges and fields as they flew past was rather peaceful.

"So," Sam spoke up after they'd been driving for about half-hour. "What's the plan?"

Dean was silent for a moment before speaking up. "If they're still looking for her, we need to keep moving 'til we decide what to do."

Sam glanced at him with wide eyes. "You're seriously considering letting her go?" he questioned, shocked. "She's a _murderer_."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Think I don't know that, Sammy?" he replied harshly. "Look, we'll take her to Bobby's. Question her. Find out what happened and go from there."

Kerry frowned, realizing that they must have thought she'd fallen asleep. She decided not to correct them. If she knew their next move, she would be able to prepare the best she could.

"A-alright," Sam agreed reluctantly. "But…you realize that we might have to turn her in, right? I know you care about her-"

"Drop it, Sam."

And he did, knowing exactly what that tone of voice meant. Sighing, he glanced out the window, wondering just how this whole thing was going to play out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bobby Singer

**Bobby Singer**

It was night time and she watched as they pulled into an old salvage yard with a house at the end of a dirt path. She figured that this was Bobby Singer's house, the same Bobby who Dean called for help on the hunt.

Awkwardly, Dean opened the door and un-cuffed her from his baby before re-cuffing her and manhandling her towards the house. Him and Sam knocked in sync when they reached the front door.

It was obvious Bobby had been expecting them from the speed he opened the door. His face was unimpressed and grumpy, like he'd rather be doing anything _but_ helping them with this particular problem.

"Sam. Dean." He greeted with a nod before reluctantly turning his gaze to Kerry. "Kerry O'conner."

"Sir." She replied, forcing a smile on her face. She wasn't surprised when he didn't return it and instead just stepped aside, allowing them all to pass.

"I don't have to remind ya how against this I am," Bobby told them as they made their way into the living room. "You boys could get into some serious crap for doin' this, and I could too for helpin' ya."

"Don't worry, Bobby," Sam said to him calmly. "If anything happens, we'll make sure we keep your name out of it."

"Damn right." Bobby grumbled before turning his back to them and waving for them to follow. "C'mon. I've set most of it up."

They brought her into the basement where a single chair sat, complete with arms and straps – everything you need to keep someone restrained.

The demon trap drawn on the floor underneath it let her know that it wasn't regularly used for human interrogations which somewhat helped calm her nerves. At least this Bobby guy wasn't trained specifically to hurt people like she feared.

Dean strapped her in, his face once again emotionless as Sam and Bobby stayed back; Sam leaning against the wall opposite with his arms folded over his chest while Bobby half-sat on a desk which laid against the wall to her right.

"Now, I don't wanna hurt you," Dean started, resting his hands on the arm of her chair and making his eyes level with her own. "This isn't what this is about. We just want to know a few things."

Tension left her shoulders when she realized that she wasn't going to get tortured for information. She had doubted it because she'd never known Dean Winchester to be anything but a hero but when she first saw the chair…she wasn't too sure what to think.

When she didn't protest, he let go of the chair and took two steps back where he stood with his legs apart and arms crossed over his chest. "Is your name Kerry Anne O'Conner?" he knew there was little doubt that it _wasn't_ but he needed to see her reactions when it came to lying and telling the truth – see if she had any ticks or twitches she couldn't control.

She gulped, eyes down and unable to face them. She didn't want to see their expressions. "Yes." She answered quietly.

"Look at me." Dean demanded as Sam took a step forward and stood next to his brother, mostly for support. "Is that your name?" he repeated.

She lifted her eyes up to his but couldn't hold his gaze for long and soon her eyes flickered away. "Yes. That's my name." she confirmed once more.

"A year ago, were you on a hunt with your Father and four other hunters?"

"Yes."

"What were you hunting?" Sam questioned this time, both brothers carefully watching her reactions.

"A family of Wendingo's." her voice was monotone, not giving anything away.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Bobby questioned next.

Swallowing, her eyes shot down and stared at her lap. "My Dad," she replied quietly. "One of them scratched up his leg pretty bad. He couldn't walk properly. And dislocated his right shoulder."

"But it didn't kill him?" Bobby questioned once again.

She knew what they were doing; they were making sure she couldn't change her story later. They were making sure they got every little detail out of her without her knowing the significance because that way she couldn't blame their deaths on the Wendingo's. "No. It didn't." she answered honestly.

The boys shared a look before Dean took over again:

"What'd you do after that?"

"We went to a gas station and brought some beers," tears stung her eyes as she relieved the memories in her head.

Sam's voice softened as he questioned next: "What happened after that?" he could see that this was hard for her and he suddenly found himself wondering if there was more to the story than they knew; She wasn't acting like your everyday I-get-off-on-multiple-murder killers. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, probably wondering why the soft approach but Sam just shook his head.

With no emotion, she replied:

"We went back to our motel."

It was silent for a moment before Dean stated, "Where you killed them."

A strangled sound got caught in her throat and she didn't answer him, only continued to stare at her lap.

Sam looked at Dean before turning his gaze back to Kerry. "Did you kill them?" he questioned softly, playing good cop. "The hunters?"

She remained silent, her absent gaze still lingering in the same spot. She didn't want to answer them, worried about their reaction. She didn't want Jacob and Pete to find her and she certainly didn't want the punishment that would quickly follow.

Nostrils flaring, Dean stormed over to her and knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his eyes. "Did you kill those hunters, Kerry?"

As she stared into his beautiful hazel eyes, once full of friendship and laughter, she felt a tear slip down her cheek. She would never be able to escape her past. It would continue to keep on catching up with her and ruining her future.

What was the point anymore? Was living really worth this? Hell, she didn't even feel like she was _living_ anymore. She was just existing. And then she met Sam and Dean…and they reminded her what it was like to happy once again.

But she'd lost them. Her past had made sure of it. She knew it would continue to happen the more she tried to escape from it. She would never get to have friends. Never get to be loved. She wouldn't have a family, or have people she could rely on to help her on a hunt. She was on her own.

And she wasn't sure she could do it anymore, not now that she'd been reminded just how amazing it was to have back up, to have people who cared about your well-being.

When she'd been silent for too long, Dean gripped her harder and growled, "Answer me."

Her bottom lip quivered and she sniffled as she nodded, her watery eyes meeting his disappointed ones. It was almost like he'd wanted her to lie. "Yes," she sniffled again, her voice breaking. "Yes, I killed them."

Dean's jaw clenched and he exhaled harshly before letting her go and taking a step away from her, his hand rubbing against his lips as he tried to contain his anger at her answer. What was he expecting? For her to turn around and say 'no' and everything would be ok? Fuck, he was seriously delusional.

"Dean." Sam spoke softly, coming up behind him and resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you-"

"Leave it, Sammy." Dean spoke roughly, his back turned to Kerry.

Bobby shook his head at the situation. "Dean, we need to call them."

"No!" Kerry begged before she could stop herself. "_Please."_

"Shut up." Dean growled at her before turning to Bobby. "Bobby, she's just a girl," his voice broke. "Can we sign her death warrant like that?" he knew that if it was any other girl who just admitted murder, he wouldn't think twice but this was _Darcy_. No, not Darcy, he corrected himself bitterly, _Kerry._

"Don't matter whether she's a man or woman, black or white, what she did makes her a monster, son," Bobby told him calmly, knowing that the last thing Dean needed was a shouting match right now.

Dean breathed in deeply before turning his attention back to the girl in the chair. "What about your Dad?" his voice cracked, knowing that a big part of his decision relied on this answer. "Did you kill him?" his own Dad's death was still so fresh in his mind, he couldn't imagine someone going out there way to kill their own father. Dean would do anything to have his back.

Her gaze washed over every man in the room and she stared at them with watery eyes before her sight finally rested on Dean. She nodded and sniffled before she whispered her answer just as a sob tore through her throat:

"Yes."


	3. Distractions

**Thank you so much for the review! Sorry that it's been so long...Life took over :(. Hopefully it will stay away long enough for me to get this fic completed!**

* * *

**Distractions**

"We need to do something, Dean," Sam argued as he watched his older brother worked on the Impala, only his feet visible from his position underneath the car. "We can't keep pretending like she didn't murder those people. _Her own father."_

Dean angrily slid out from underneath the Impala and stood up. "I'm not ready yet, Sam." He told him, an excuse he'd been using the past week since Kerry gave them her answer. "So just back off, ok?"

Sam sighed heavily. "I'm not saying we need to give her over. _That's_ the last thing I'm saying right now. Just hear me out, ok?"

Dean paused his moments before leaning back against the drivers side door of the car and rubbing his hands with an oily rag. "Go on."

"She wouldn't tell us _why_ she did it, right?" Sam reminded him, and when Dean nodded, he continued, "I think there's more to it than that. I don't believe that she j-just…just lost her temper and killed them all because of PMS, or whatever."

Dean frowned, tempted to make a joke about exactly how dangerous women are when they're PMS'ing but deciding against it. "What'd you mean exactly?"

"I think we need to get her to tell us why. I think we need to get her to _make_ us understand."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We've been trying that for a week now, Sam. She ain't budging."

"Boys!" Bobby hollered from inside the house. "Get'cha ass in here! Got a case for ya!"

Dean frowned and squinted against the sun as he threw the oily rag to the side. "Let's go and see what he wants."

* * *

"That's four hunters now. Good one's, too." Bobby rattled on as they sat opposite him at his desk. "Over the years, people've been disappearing but no remains have ever found." Bobby handed over some news articles which were held together by a clip.

Sam grabbed the work and looked over it with a confused frown. "Vampires, maybe?" he guessed, trying to think of a creature which would kidnap their victims. Although with vampires, the victims were usually found with drained blood… "Djinn?" he guessed again.

Bobby shrugged. "Got to be somethin' big if those hunters haven't come back yet." He replied with a frown. "I knew one of 'em. Real good guy. Names John…he's a helluva hunter."

"Don't worry, Bobby, we'll do what we can." Dean reassured him, standing up. "C'mon, Sammy, quicker we leave, the quicker we can kill this douche-bag."

Sam stood up, papers in hand and a questioning look on his face as he glanced between Dean's retreating back and Bobby. "What about Kerry?"

"She can stay here." Bobby grumbled reluctantly. He didn't like the idea of having a hunter killer in his house but he knew Sam and Dean didn't need the distraction.

Dean shook his head. "No. She's my responsibility. She comes with us." He told them, leaving no room for argument as he left the room.

Sam and Bobby shared a look.

* * *

They didn't tell Kerry anything about the case until they reached their new home for the duration of the hunt; a typical run-down motel room which charged by the hour and smelt like cigarettes, sex, and overly sprayed perfume.

Kerry flopped onto the bed, her hands still cuffed together as she watched Sam and Dean get to work; Dean unpacked the stuff they'd need for the hunt while Sam opened his laptop and made himself comfortable at the table.

"So, what you guys hunting?" she questioned conversationally. She was honestly confused as to why they brought her. Hell, she was confused as to why she was still with them. She really had thought that Dean was gonna call Jacob and Pete.

"People are going missing," Dean told her absently as he sat down on the edge of her bed and laid out the weapons. "It's been happening for the last ten years. No pattern whatsoever."

Off the top of her head she could think of something: "Wendingo?"

"No." Sam answered her, typing away at his laptop. "They're not getting taken near woodland. It's happening all over town. Just last week, some guy was taken from outside a stripclub." He turned the laptop, showing them the news article.

Dean stood up and walked over to him. When he was close enough, he read the article out loud:

"_A Farther of four has been missing since last week. His last known location was 'Dreamy girls' strip club. His wife, thirty-nine year old Susan Chasey, said that this behavior is completely out of the ordinary for him._

'_He loves his family', she said confidently. 'He has no reason to just disappear.'_

_The police say this isn't linked to the rapidly increasing number of missing persons this town has seen over the years. Are they telling the truth? Or is there more going on here than we realize?"_

"Cue the conspiracy theories. Blah-blah-blah," Dean finished with a sigh, heading back over to his weapons. "I haven't the foggiest. Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Me either but there is seriously something big going on here."

"How big?" Kerry questioned with a frown.

"Like…most missing persons in the whole of America, big."

"Whoa." Dean commented.

"And whatever it is, it's taken four hunters, too," Sam added, realizing she hadn't been around when Bobby told them that. She might not be trust worthy at this moment but that didn't mean she might not have information that could help them.

Kerry took in the information, and she couldn't help but be happy that they were all acting civil. "Guess it's time for you to interview the vics families, huh?"

* * *

Of course Kerry ended up staying behind while they went and did their bit. Dean cuffed her left hand to the headboard of the bed, which was a _very_ awkward way to sit by the way, and they'd left the TV on for her so she didn't get too bored.

It wasn't ideal but it was a hell of a lot better than being turned over to Jacob and Pete.

She half wanted to attempt to escape but she knew her options, and for now, she wanted to see if she could get back on the Winchester's good side. At least that way, she'd still have a couple of friends.

The Winchesters stayed out later than she expected them to. She was actually starting to get worried when the sun went down and the room was filled with darkness other than the light from the TV screen.

A few more hours passed and her body was aching from being in the same position for so long. The room was darker now, and she could see the moon outside through the window.

"Where the hell are you?" she questioned quietly, worried about their absence. They wouldn't just leave her here, would they?

She glanced around and spotted their bag, full of weapons, on the bed and realized that _no_, they wouldn't just leave her here, especially with all of their stuff.

A dark feeling of dread filled her stomach as she realized that something might have happened to them. Sam _had_ mentioned that this thing had taken four hunters already.

Could Sam and Dean have been taken too?

Biting her lip, she tugged and pulled at the handcuffs, only succeeding in scratching her skin with the metal. "God-damn it." She huffed, realizing that this was going to get painful.

She couldn't reach the weapons bag that Dean had left. He'd purposely put it as far away from her as he could. Like, other side of the room _away_ from her. So that was out of the question.

An idea popped into her head and she awkwardly manoeuvred her body around so her feet was facing the headboard. The headboard was made out of wood, and little squares lined the top of it, most likely for decoration…and maybe even for kinky couples since it was quite easy to cuff someone to them.

Taking a deep breath, she shoved her foot – thanking god that she was still wearing her boots – against the wood. It didn't do anything at first so she did it again, and again, and again…harder and harder each time until the wood started to splinter and snap under the pressure.

"_Come. On."_ She groaned, feeling herself sweat from the amount of effort this was taking. But she was determined and didn't give in until the hand cuffs came free and the wood broke completely. "Yes!" she cheered happily, giving herself a moment to lay down and catch her breath.

As she relaxed, she realized that she was _free_.

She could run and never look back. She was no longer captured by them, no longer having to worry about her possible death sentence that they could send her to.

It was great! It's what she'd been waiting for, after all.

Except she knew she'd never be able to walk away, knowing that their lives were in danger. Sure, she could call Bobby, let him know and get him to send more hunters but by the time they arrived, it could be too late for Sam and Dean.

"For fuck sake." She breathed as she rolled herself off the bed and stood up before heading over to the weapons bag. "They better thank me for this." She mumbled, sorting through what she would need.


	4. Searching

**Double update! Woohoo!**

* * *

**Searching**

She had no idea why she was doing this.

Dean and Sam – well, more _Dean_ than _Sam _– had treated her like shit since they found out about her past. Yet here she was, risking _her_ ass to save _theirs_.

She hot-wired a car and set off to find Susan's house, the latest victims wife, all while keeping an eye out for the Impala which could help her find their location without Kerry needing to wake up poor Susan and ask her a few questions.

As she drove, she remembered every harsh word or thing Dean did, mostly because it was still pretty fresh in her memory and also because she needed to think about both reasons why she should and shouldn't do this.

There was that time she tried saying sorry to him, after Sam and Bobby had left them alone that first day at Bobby's when he'd tied her to that chair.

"_Dean, I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, tears threatening to spill over. "I know you hate me but you should know that I never pretended to be your friend. All that was real."_

_He snorted and shook his head before turning towards the stairs. "Say all you want, sweetheart, you know why? 'Cause to me, all you were was a hot piece of tail."_

Ouch. That had _stung._ Yet she'd doubted his words. Until he basically proved it to her the next night.

_She been allowed to sit on the couch with a book. It was a hunting one which taught her all about Witches and what the most common spells to look out for were. It was pretty handy since she rarely came across Witches which meant she didn't know a lot about them._

_It was late, and Sam was sitting opposite her on an armchair as he typed away on his laptop. He was the main reason why she was allowed where she was; he'd promised to keep a close eye on her._

_If she didn't know better, she'd say that Sammy almost felt sorry for her._

_The clock had barely struck midnight before Dean drunkenly opened the front door, smelling of some kind of whisky, and – as much as she hated it – overpowering girls perfume._

_In her chest, her heart hurt and throat constricted as her suspicions were confirmed; up and down his neck were red hickeys and lipstick – the same color which was smudged against his lips and cheeks - letting both her and Sam know exactly what he'd been up to while he was out._

"_Argh, Dean," Sam gagged, giving his brother a disgusted look. "You could have at least showered before comin' back."_

_Dean just grinned drunkenly, barely managing to catch himself on the wall when he stumbled. "Wasn't near one, Sammy. She was so hot for me, we didn't even make it outta the Impala." He gave him a wink._

_By now, Kerry's heart was aching and she felt sick. Jealous. She was jealous. She couldn't deny it even if she didn't want to admit it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions as she placed the book on the couch and stood up. "I'm goin' to bed." She mumbled and headed down to the basement. Bobby had a hidden bunker down there which they'd be letting her stay in._

_Sam jumped up and followed her so he could make sure she wasn't going to escape._

She knew she didn't really have a right to be hurt over that. Her and Dean wasn't dating. Sure, they'd kissed once but they were drunk and it was only fun and games – according to Dean, anyway.

There was other times he'd been cold towards her that hurt. Mostly just the odd comment here and there, or he'd give her the cold shoulder sometimes. It got better as time went on. Her confession must have sunk in and he finally began to accept it.

What it meant for them exactly, she didn't know.

But what she did know that despite how much he hurt her, she knew he only did it because she hurt him first. It was his way of dealing and she can't say she blamed him. If only she could bring herself to tell him the whole story.

"Here we are." She mumbled as she pulled up outside of Susan's house. She was thankful when she noticed that the lights were still on, signalling that she wasn't asleep yet. She really didn't want to wake up a possibly recently widowed Mom of four kids.

She climbed out of the car and headed up the steps to the house, more than ready to find out what was going on.

* * *

Speaking to Susan was a bust. She didn't find out any information that could tell her Sam and Dean's location, nor did it give Kerry any hints as to what they were hunting.

So she had no choice but to drive around town, trying to spot the Impala. It was midnight now and there was nothing she could do in terms of interviewing people. Not that she could do that _anyway_, even if it wasn't night time…she had no idea if Sam and Dean brought any of her fake I.D's. Why the hell would they? They probably didn't expect her to need them.

An hour later, she was driving down a abandoned part of town, the last place she hadn't looked. It was pretty run-down with litter all over the place and old graffiti covering buildings which were in the process of falling down.

"This is creepy." She commented, driving slowly. It was pretty ironic to think, especially because of her lifestyle…but it was like something out of a horror movie. She half expected _something_ to jump out in front of her car.

"If I was a monster who liked kidnapping people, I'd live here," she thought to herself out-loud, wondering if those might have been Sam and Dean's thoughts…if they'd run into this place.

She went to turn the corner, entering a new part of the run-down town when words on the side of a building caught her eye and she slowed to a stop so she could read them.

'_The pain, the pain,_

_Blood splattering and spraying,_

_Like rain, like rain._

_If you want to live,_

_Stay away, stay away._

_Before you're next and screaming his name,_

_Doctor Fay, Doctor Fay.'_

She scrunched up her nose as she read it, wondering who would put something like that there, what they meant by it, and more importantly: "Is that written in blood?"

Not only that; it looked fresh, too. And not fresh by a day, or a week. More like fresh as in _it was done an hour ago._

She wasn't easily scared but this place was giving her a serious case of the heebie-jeebies.

A big part of her was screaming at her to turn around and leave but she knew, if Sam and Dean was caught up in whatever the hell this freaky-ass town was, they needed help before something serious happened to them.

Biting her lip, she reached into the back of her pants and pulled out her gun. She rested it on her lap, where she could grab it easily as she switched on the small light in the car and grabbed the map.

She found town she was in and let her eyes scan the areas, looking for any sign that the poem on the wall could help her locate Sam and Dean's possible location.

"Derek Fay phytriatric hospital." She mumbled when she spotted it. "Doctor Fay, maybe?" she thought before sighing loudly. "A phytriatric hospital? Really?" she almost looked sick. "Those things give me the creeps."

Rolling the map back up, she reluctantly drove in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

She didn't know whether to cry or laugh when she spotted the beautiful sight of Dean's Impala parked outside of the hospital.

It was good really; it meant she was on the right track and they were inside somewhere, but it also worried her. Had they been in there this entire time?

If that was the case, why hadn't they come out yet?

Gripping her gun tightly, she gulped before taking a deep breath and exiting the stolen car.

She had no idea what to expect, or what she was going to find. She just hoped that Sam and Dean was ok because she really didn't think she could do this on her own.


	5. Found

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They keep me going!**

* * *

**Found**

Kerry peered into the driver's side window of the Impala, using a small flash-light she had stolen from the rucksack back at the motel. Not really sure what she was looking for, she attempted to open the door and much to her surprise, Dean had actually left it unlocked.

Then again, he probably didn't think it was going to get stolen when it was parked in an abandoned part of town, outside a hospital which looked _very_ haunted.

She slid into the seat before checking the glove compartment. There she found a handful of papers, which she recognised as the papers Bobby had given them. She quickly flicked through them, only reading parts she thought could help her decide what she was about to walk into.

Finding nothing of interest, she placed them onto the seat before digging around some more. She managed to pull out another piece of paper.

_That's more like it, _she thought to herself when she read the title at the top of the page:

**Derek Fay phytriatric hospital**

Her eyes flickered from side-to-side as she read the page, noting the date the hospital had opened, and how it had closed down ten years ago. "Crazy Doctor spirit?" she thought out loud, wishing she had Sam or Dean here to bounce ideas off of.

The more she read, the more she was convinced that this Doctor Fay guy was definitely crazy. The hospital had been closed down due to him torturing his patients brutally and intimately. He even sacrificed them, believing that the God's would grant him immortality for doing so.

Just before the hospital had been closed, patients had rioted and even a few escaped. It had brought this part of town to it's knees which was why, she guessed, it had been abandoned.

Once the hospital had been forced to close, the Doctor had disappeared and was presumed dead- killed in the riots. Which was bad. Real bad. If this Doctor was the one causing it, how were they supposed to stop him if they didn't know where his remains were?

She also noted that the escaped patients were never found, making her gulp and shiver. She really hoped that they didn't decide to stick around. Suddenly feeling like there was eyes on her, she looked up from the paper and glanced around.

The gate to the hospital was open, a clear pathway for her to enter the grounds of the hospital which had an overgrown garden at the front of it. The hospital itself was around six floors high and she could see that every single window was barred.

The thought of going in there was a terrifying one but she had to do it – for Sam and Dean.

"I'm gonna need a shotgun," she mumbled to herself, realizing she only had her pistol with silver bullets. Turning around in the seat, she quirked an eyebrow, seeing the exact item she needed on the back seat.

"Huh. Looks like lady-luck is on my side." Reaching over, she grabbed the sawed off shotgun and salt-rounds which laid next to it. Altogether, she counted, she had eight rounds, and unless she managed to run into Sam and Dean fairly quickly, she needed to use them wisely.

Taking a deep breath, she tucked the shotgun into the back of her pants and placed the shells in her pockets before she exited the car and closed the door behind her. Gripping her gun tightly, she started walking forwards, into the hospital grounds. A flicker of light caught her eyes and she glanced up to the highest floor and all the way to the right where a single light could be seen through the window.

And if she squinted, she was pretty sure she could make out a figure in the window, arms up as if trying their hardest to smash through.

Part of her wanted to scream, '_Sam! Dean!'_ but she bit her tongue. She didn't need to draw any attention to herself.

She watched the figure for a few more moments, wanting to see what it was doing but it soon disappeared, retreating from the window and into the room, out of her sight.

Biting her cheek hard, she proceeded to make her way through the small garden which decorated the front of the hospital. She walked down the path and came across a small fountain which no longer worked. The water at the bottom looked stale and dirty.

Crinkling her nose at the smell, she looked forward and saw two paths which went around the fountain. She figured that they both led to the same place since from what she could see, they circled the fountain completely.

She decided to go right because the moon-light seemed to light up the path better. Her gun was steady between her hands as well as the flashlight which she held next to her gun.

It was bone-chillingly silent, she realized. Shouldn't there at least be the sound of crickets? Or wind? Instead there was nothing. Her footsteps didn't even make a sound. Although that could be because she was trying her hardest to walk quietly.

As she approached the big, worn, double doors at the entrance of the hospital, she found herself holding her breath.

One of the doors was slightly open, most likely from Sam and Dean. It creaked when she nudged it open further with her foot, her gun aimed high, ready in case something flew at her.

And then it occurred to her in that moment that if she _was_ dealing with a spirit, her pistol with silver bullets wasn't going to do any good. Rolling her eyes at herself, she placed her flash-light in her mouth before grabbing the shotgun from the back of her pants and replacing it with her pistol.

Equip with the right weapon, she looked around the room using the flash-light. A square desk sat in the middle of the room with papers flung everywhere; on the floor, on chairs which lined the walls and even on an overturned wheelchair.

The temperature seemed to drop and she shivered before glancing around once more and stepping into the room.

From what she could see at the opposite end of the room, stood a old-fashioned kind of elevator, one that had diamond patterned bars covering it. It looked like it hadn't been used, letting her know that Sam and Dean hadn't gone that way.

On the right side of the room was a single door with a blurred out window in it; the exactly same style door also sat on the left side of the room with one difference; it was open instead of closed.

"Sam?" she whispered, her voice echoing around the walls despite how quietly she spoke. "Dean?"

Silence was her only reply.

Gulping, she did the only thing she could do and pushed forward.

She figured that the opened door to her left was her best shot and started to head towards it when a loud breeze swept through the room, blowing her hair into her face and disturbing the papers which littered the room.

A loud _bang_ quickly followed.

Jumping and turning, she quickly shined her flash-light, trying to find the source of the sound and she cursed when she found it:

The front door had been slammed shut.

"Shit," she hissed, rushing over to it and attempting to open it. The bad feeling in her hurt was confirmed when it wouldn't budge. "Fuck, fuck…" she gave it a firm kick before turning back around just in time to see a single overhead light flicker on.

"What the…" It flickered off just as quick.

With her heart-beating wildly, she pushed herself away from the door and tried to ignore every instinct in her body which was telling her to leave. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't, not with the door refusing to open.

"Guess the only way to go is forward…" she mumbled to herself as she headed towards the door to the left of the room. She stood under the door-frame and looked around with her flash-light. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary:

Another overturned wheelchair, papers, litter, a broken shelf…Oh and what looked like smeared blood on the floor. Yeah, totally normal in your average everyday insane asylum.

It streaked down the corridor and into one of the rooms, about three doors down and to the right, looking as if someone had dragged a body down there. From what she could see, the door was open.

Until suddenly it wasn't.

The door closed with a bang which matched the sound of the front entrance when it did the same thing. Only this time there was no breeze, indicating that the cause could very well be _someone_ instead of _something_

It wouldn't be that big of a deal if the blood on the floor wasn't bright red and glittering underneath the glare of her flash-light, suggesting that it was pretty damn fresh.

"Crap," she breathed, realizing that she'd walked into something from a nightmare. "I should have stayed at the motel."


	6. Lurking

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. My brain isn't functioning properly but I wanted to get it up!**

* * *

**Lurking**

She was fifty percent sure she wasn't alone in the hospital, and she didn't mean because Sam and Dean were in here somewhere with her, although she had considered that; Maybe they were playing a trick on her? Punishing her for lying to them about her name, and past?

She didn't blow off the idea straight away. Dean had the personality of a prankster so she could totally see him doing something like this, but she found it hard to believe that Sam would go along with it, no matter how much he hated her.

It was small things at first as she searched through the abandoned halls of the hospital.

Doors that were open would close, and vice-versa. Papers would sweep across the floor when there was no breeze to carry them. Sometimes, she swore she heard groans but soon as she stopped to listen, they would stop too.

The door which the blood-trail led to had been a bust. It was a computer room, or _used_ to be some kind of computer room. Maybe an office? Or even a call centre, she wasn't sure, having never worked in that type of environment herself. There was no other exits, and there was no body either, like she had expected. The trail ended as if someone had picked the body up, which she doubted had happened since the amount of blood that coated the floor, surely they would have still be bleeding, which meant there should have _atleast_ been drops indicating their path.

But nope. Or as Dean would say, _Nada_.

So she carried on searching, always looking behind her back because of noises and her paranoia. She just couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching her.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she made it to the third floor. It could have been an hour. It sure as hell felt like she'd been there for a lot longer.

She was in the process of searching down another hallway when something big – the size of Sam – scurried from one room to the other. It was at the other end of the hall, way away from her, but it was enough to put her defences up and make her jump.

"Since when do ghosts mess with people?" she said quietly, trying to calm her breaths. A groan from the door next to her made her spin round, shot-gun and flashlight raised. She really, really didn't like this hunt.

The door was closed, and she almost thought she'd imagined it _again_ when the sound reappeared, this time more clearly. Knowing that she wasn't crazy, she took a step forward and twisted the door knob before kicking it open and aiming her gun.

Nothing happened.

Releasing her breath, she stepped into the room and searched around with her flash light. To the right side of the room around the corner, she found exactly what she'd been looking for and her heart skipped a beat.

"Dean!" she exclaimed, not caring about speaking quietly. She fell to her knees beside him, where he sat slouched against the wall with blood dripping down the side of his head. He was barely conscious. "Dean? Dean, wake up." She shook his shoulder before using the flash-light to check his pupil response. It didn't look like he had a concussion, most likely just one hell of a headache.

He groaned again before his eyes fluttered open. For a moment, he squinted and searched the room before his eyes fell onto her, where they widened. "Darcy, t'hell you doin' here?" he demanded to know with a slur.

She didn't correct him on her name. Now wasn't really the best time. "You and Sam didn't come back to the motel." She grabbed his arm as he attempted to stand, and they both stood. "I was worried so I…" she gave him a sheepish look. "Kinda broke free." Lifting up her wrist, she showed him the cuffs which still hung from it.

First he looked angry, then impressed, and then kind of proud before he settled on worried. "I lost Sam." His voice broke. "We got separated…I heard him shout my name and then nothing. Everythin' went black." He touched the wound on his head and winced.

She gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how much his brother meant to him. "It's okay. We'll find him, Dean." She said firmly, squeezing his hand before letting it go. "Here." She handed him the shotgun. She'd feel better knowing that he had it. That way, she didn't have to worry about him.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled, checking he bullets in the chamber. "I lost mine…think it was in the hall where I…" he frowned, glancing around with a confused expression.

The ammo clinked in her hand as she took it out of her pocket, ready to give it to him. She eyed his expression as she passed them over. "Where you…" she encouraged him as he absently took the shells from her.

"When I was attacked, it was in the corridor on the fourth floor." He explained to her, pocketing the shot-gun shells. "Dunno how I got in here."

She frowned with him. "Fourth floor? I'm pretty sure we're on the third floor…"

He shrugged. "Ghosts. I'll never understand them." He said simply before walking towards the door. "C'mon. Quicker we find Sammy, the better."

"Best bet is the top floor," she whispered to him as they walked through the halls. "I saw someone up there when I was outside."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Probably our best lead." He stopped as they came across the stair well and waited for her to use the flash-light, searching it for any dangers before stepping forward and heading up the stairs when they found none. "I, uh, wanted to thank you." He said after a moment of silence.

She gave him an odd look as they reached the floor they needed. "Why?"

He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at her. "You didn't have to come after us." He glanced at her quickly before looking away again. "You could have left soon as you were free, but you didn't."

_Oh._ She just shrugged. "I wanted to…believe me," she admitted with a quiet laugh. "But I knew if you needed help, and I just left? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Especially if something happened to you." She didn't add in the fact that she had a crush on him, and she adored Sam like a brother. He probably wouldn't believe her even if she did tell him. He'd probably think she was just trying to fool them once more.

He finally looked over at her, his eyes examining her as if he was trying to work out who she was, and why she did the things she did. When he _still_ couldn't figure it out, he shook his head and mumbled, "I don't get you." Before looking away once more.

She shined the flash-light into one of the rooms they passed. "I'm not that complicated." She replied honestly.

"No, no," he disagreed. "You are, and I mean, you're more complicated than _most_ women, and that's sayin' something."

She snorted and smiled but otherwise said nothing.

He took that as a cue to continue. "You killed those hunters – you _admitted _that – and you killed your own Dad…but when it comes to me and Sam? You what? You risk your neck to save us?" he shook his head. "That isn't the actions of a cold-blooded killer, sweetheart."

She couldn't help but be offended by his words even if he didn't mean to insult her. "I…I-I'm not-" she sighed and dropped it, knowing that she couldn't argue her corner. "Maybe…I'm just more complicated than I thought." She decided to go with instead.

"Maybe." He absently agreed as they came to the last door at the end of the hall. "This it?" he questioned quietly.

"I think so." She nodded and he signalled for her to get ready with the flash light.

He mouthed, _'One…Two…Three.'_ Before swinging the door open and holding up his shotgun, eyes searching the room frantically for his brother.

Only to come up with nothing.

"Dammit." He cursed harshly. "Where the hell do we go now?"

"Hey guys."

They both jumped at the sound of Sam's voice which had just appeared from behind them.

"What the hell man?" Dean demanded to know. "Where have you been?"

Sam shrugged, barley containing his smile. "Someone knocked me out. Woke up in that room there." He pointed at the room Dean and Kerry had just searched. "Been searching the floor for my gear." He held up two shot-guns and two flash-lights. "Was doing that when I saw you guys."

Dean grabbed his shotgun and flashlight while handing Kerry's back to her. They had searched the fourth floor for Dean's gear but hadn't had any luck, which now made sense since whoever had knocked Dean out, had taken his weapon and hid them with Sam's. "And you thought you'd scare us?"

"No," Sam laughed quietly. "Although that was a bonus."

"It wouldn't have been if I'd shot your ass!"

"Boys," Kerry couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes. "Can we get out of here now?"

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Lets."

"C'mon," Sam told them. "I got a few things to show you guys."


	7. Human

**Human**

"So this guy isn't dead," Dean repeated once more. "We're not dealing with a ghost."

"Nope," Sam shook his head. "I think he's still alive and sacrificing people. The patients, the ones who were never found, I think they're helping him."

"Why?" Kerry questioned with a frown as they trekked through the spooky corridors of the hospital. "Didn't he torture them? Why would they want to help him?"

Sam only shrugged. "Maybe that's how he convinced them to help? Or maybe he only did it to those who wouldn't join him?"

"Ok, so let's get this straight." Dean cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to continue when Kerry cut him off.

"Ten years ago there was a riot because Doctor Fay sacrificed patients, as well as tortured them 'cause he believed a God would grant him immortality." She glanced at Sam, checking that she was on the right track. He nodded at her and she continued. "The riot got authorities involved and they found out, and forced the hospital to close down but not before the Doctor disappeared, and so did a few of the patients. They were believed to have died in the riots but their bodies were never recovered. Sam thinks that _maybe_ they didn't die, but stayed here where they kidnap people for this Doctor Fay so he can continue his sacrifices?" she took a deep breath once she'd finished.

Sam nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

"Huh." Dean said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I don't like it. Monsters? I can deal. People _scare _me, man."

"I could be wrong," Sam tried to reassure him. "But…have you guys seen anything strange?" he questioned cautiously.

"Other than getting knocked out?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I saw some big guy run from one room to another." Kerry admitted, glancing between the two men.

Dean looked taken back. "What the hell? And you're only mentioning this _now?_" he looked kind frightened and glanced around them worriedly.

"I've seen people too," Sam told her grimly. "Only glimpses…" his eyes widened as something caught his eye. "Kinda like that."

Kerry's blood ran cold as both her and Dean followed Sam's gaze. Through a blurry window which sat between them and an office, was a figure slowly walking from one side of the room to the other. When he reached his destination, he opened a door and disappeared.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Kerry commented.

"Tell me about it." Dean agreed, and they went to walk forward when a deformed man stepped out in front of them.

Kerry couldn't help it; she screamed. His face was a mixture of deformed skin, scarred flesh and what looked like a serious infection. And he was _huge_. Like taller than Sam, and more built. He looked as if he could crush someone's skull with their litter finger.

Dean and Sam reacted first; both in sync with each other as they raised their shot-guns and fired. The man barely reacted other than a grunt before he started charging towards them.

As Dean grabbed her arm and yelled, "Run!" she couldn't help but think to herself how Sam was right; they weren't ghosts but seriously dangerous, crazy and scary.

The man's footsteps could be heard and they rattled the floor as he chased after them. Dean's hand remained tight on her arm and they passed three doors before entering the fourth.

Sam slammed the door behind them. No doubt would the man have seen where they went but they didn't have much choice. He was quickly gaining on them and Sam knew that the last few doors were dead ends so he had to take the chance with this one.

He quickly scanned the room, his heart dropping into his stomach when he saw that there was no other exit, and that they seemed to be in some kind of break room. "Dean – vent!" he quickly said as he spotted a vending machine near the door an started to push it in front of it. It should slow the fucker down if nothing else.

Dean quickly rushed over to the vent where he ripped it off the wall easily – thanks to the adrenaline running through him – before turning to Kerry. "C'mon, c'mon!" he told her, hands on her hips.

She barely had time to question it and quickly followed his instructions. His hand landed on her hips as he helped her up, and she quickly climbed into it. Thankfully, the vent was quite wide and she was small so with a little bit of a struggle, she managed to turn herself around and peak her head out when no one else made a move to join her. "Guys? What're you doing?" she questioned in a harsh whisper when she saw them standing in front of the door, ready for the man who was currently throwing himself against it.

They ignored her. Both of them were currently sporting new weapons; large kitchen knives by the looks of it, and they were talking under their breaths, most likely forming a plan, as they got themselves into a defensive position.

Her eyes widened when she realized that they had gotten her to safety and were preparing themselves to fight the creature. "Don't!" she hissed to them, heart pounding as she feared for their lives.

Suddenly the vending machine crashed to the ground and the door was flung off of its hinges, revealing a huge, angry deformed man.

Kerry gulp, wondering how the hell this was going to go down. A idea formed in her head and she quickly tried her best to scramble for the pistol which was tucked into the back of her pants. It was a struggle because while the vent was rather wide, it wasn't very tall, making it hard getting her hands behind her back.

The man made the first move and lunged forward with a loud roar. Sam and Dean dodged him expertly before Dean struck the man's top right shoulder with the blade, not being tall enough to reach his head.

Sam attempted to aim for the head but the pain from Dean's knife caused the man to twirl around in a rage, one of his big arms slamming into Sam's stomach and making Sam double over in pain as he was thrown back.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, taking a step back from the man. He was now without a weapon, his knife having got stuck in the mans back where it remained, making him incredibly vulnerable. That didn't stop him though. "Hey! Over here, fugly!" he growled, seeing the man heading for Sam.

Finally, Kerry managed to get her gun and she brought it in front of her before closing one eye, aiming and pulling the trigger. The bullet whistled through the air before imbedding itself in the man's head with a splatter of blood, just as his big fist was raised towards Dean.

He immediately stilled before his large body fell forward and he crashed to the floor, making the room vibrate.

"Get me down!" Kerry demanded.

Dean took a deep breath before heading over to her and helping her down, hands on her waist. He then found himself wincing when she slapped his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he questioned, backing away from her like a wounded puppy before heading towards Sam, who was holding his stomach as he attempted to straighten himself.

"For…for…" what could she say? For trying to save her ass? No, that sounded silly. "For trying to be heroes!" she decided to go with. There, that was better. "Are you two stupid? You could have died!"

"Comes with the job description, sweetheart," Dean said without missing a beat as he checked over his little brother.

"I know." She snapped, angry because of the fear they made her feel. "I'm a god-damn hunter too, or did you forget that when you tried hiding me like someone who has no idea about this life?"

Dean just rolled his eyes. "We had no idea how this was going to go down. It was _our_ decision to face him, and we weren't gonna let you die with us 'cause we were being reckless."

"It's not your choice to make!"

"Guys." Sam interrupted with a groan. "Can we not? I really just want to get the hell out of here."

Kerry sighed and let it go, also wanting to go home…wherever 'home' was, anyway. "Alright, what's our next move?" she questioned, glancing between them.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you were right, Sammy," Dean grumbled. "They're not ghosts, which means these," he held up his shot-gun. "Are useless."

Sam nodded, looking just as uneasy. "We'll have to stick to the knives." He decided. "Salt rounds hurt but they won't do anything if we come across another big guy like him." He gestured to the dead body before turning to Kerry. "How many bullets you got?"

She counted in her head before telling him: "'Bout six."

"Not good." Dean sighed.

"No." Sam agreed.


	8. Sacrifice

**Sorry for any errors. I suck at proof reading xD. I think there is one chapter left for this story...Don't worry, there will be a sequel xD. Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has stuck by me with this. I know it's not my best work but I enjoy writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

"They can't be human," Kerry thought out loud. "When I got here, there was this…wind and the door closed. I couldn't open it again." She told the boys. "That isn't exactly natural."

"No, it isn't," Sam agreed thoughtfully. "Maybe the sacrifices haven't gone unrewarded? Maybe there it someone listening."

"And they've gifted him with powers? Awesome." Dean smiled sarcastically.

They stopped when Sam shined his flash-light on a map which was framed on the wall. They walked over to it and searched it.

"What's the next move?" Kerry questioned them. "We find this Doctor guy and hope the spells lifts, get out of here?"

Dean shrugged. "Unless you wanna kill some crazy people, that's the plan."

Kerry bit her lip at that. It wasn't their job to kill humans, even if they were dangerous. If they tried to harm her, Sam or Dean, then sure, they'd defend themselves but they wouldn't purposely search the building with that goal in mind. The only person they were here for was the Doctor.

"So where'd we start?" Sam questioned, glancing at his two companions.

"Well," Kerry took a deep breath. "If I was a crazy Doctor who sacrificed people to a God, I know where I'd be," she lifted her finger and pointed to a location on the map – the built in church.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

On the way to the church, they came across one more crazy guy. He wasn't big and scary like the last guy but he was definitely coo-coo.

"_Doctor Fay, Doctor Fay,_" he chanted without pause under his breath as they entered the second floor lobby, just down the corridor from where the map said the church was located. _"Doctor Fay…_" _Crack_. A sickening noise echoed throughout the room as the skinny guy dressed in white boxe pants and a white tank top smashed his head against one of the four pillars which stood around the room.

Dean grimaced at the sound as they cautiously walked past him, not wanting to bring attention to themselves.

The sight of blood on his forehead where the skin had cracked and bled made Kerry feel sick. The feeling only got worse as the man smacked his head once again, still mumbling the same name over and over again.

Sam tried his hardest to ignore the man while guiding Kerry and Dean towards the corridor. He kept his flashlight forward where they were heading while Kerry couldn't move hers away from the man, afraid he would suddenly turn towards them and attack. If he could do that to himself, who knew what he was capable of.

Although she was more than sure that all three of them could take him on if it came to it. That didn't mean the idea of him trying to hurt them didn't freak her out.

The hand on her pistol tightened as they pushed forward and entered the corridor.

As they began to make their way down it, they could still hearing the sick _crack_ as the man continued to hit his skull against the pillar. In front of them, they saw a sign which read "Church this way".

"Soon we do this, sooner we can get out of here." Sam said, trying to give what comfort he could to his companions. Well, mostly Kerry. Sure, Dean looked freaked out but he'd seen worse. Sam wasn't so sure that Kerry had since her face almost looked green.

Neither of them replied to him, only sped up their steps until they were standing outside of the church.

Stood in front of them were two large double doors with a cross above them.

"We have a plan?" Sam questioned quietly.

"Not unless you can think of anything." Dean answered with a shrug. "I say we go in there, pop a cap in his ass, then get the hell outta dodge."

"Sounds good." Kerry agreed, glancing between them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You two are as reckless as each other." He let out a sigh before nodding towards the door. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Kerry walked into the room slowly, gun raised with Dean to her left and Sam to her right. Both of the boys held up their knives which they found in the kitchen, knowing that rock-salt shells wouldn't help them now.

Candles were used to brighten the room and in front of the Alter was some sort of ritual symbol, looking as if it was drawn using blood. In the middle of the large symbol was a man. He was tied up – hands and feet – and he was awake, nostrils flaring as he breathed angry breaths.

The mans eyes widened when he noticed the three hunters and he quickly called out to them. "It's a witch!" he told them. "Not a God! He's sacrificing to a witch!" his voice then trailed off into a mumble as his lips were forced together by a invisible force.

Kerry realized that this guy was hunter, probably one of the many which had been brought down by this case. Hopefully he wouldn't suffer the same fate as the others. If they could help it, they would be able to save him.

A man suddenly appeared behind the Alter. He had a strange look to him. He looked old, yet young. Worn, yet fresh. His eyes were old, as was his voice, but his skin looked smooth and bouncy despite the wrinkles.

"Lies." The man rasped in response. "There's no such thing as witches." He took a step down from the Alter and stopped just before the tied-up hunter.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, knife raised. "You don't believe in witches but you believe in God?" The idea of an actual God was far-fetched, even for a Winchester.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"This guy is crazy," Sam mumbled under his breath. "We should take him out, _now_. Kerry, you got a shot?"

Kerry, who'd been aiming her gun since the man – presumably, Doctor Fay – had appeared, shook her head. "The hunters in the way." She told him quietly.

"Damn it." Sam whispered before he suddenly went flying backwards, causing him to drop his weapons to the floor where they landed with a _clank_.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, not taking his eyes off the Doctor. "You alright?" Him and his brother had been flung across rooms enough time to know that it wasn't life threatening but Dean still needed to check.

"Yeah." Sam responded with a groan, now pinned to the wall.

"Now," the Doctor spoke, his voice echoing around the room. "I don't need you." He turned to Dean and lifted his hand up, causing Dean to be lifted from the ground.

"What the hell?" Dean growled. "Let me go!"

"Dean!" Kerry exclaimed fearfully. She still couldn't get a good shot, which meant she was unable to help them. She felt useless.

"Say bye-bye!" The Doctor rasped in a sing-song before moving his hand in the direction of the right side of the room. Dean moved with the movement which caused him to collide with a window. A smash sounded as he was thrown through it before he disappeared from sight.

"No!" Both Sam and Kerry's voice echoed throughout the room. Kerry felt her heart stop when Dean fell, and she stared at the now-broken window in shock.

"You son of a bitch!" Kerry screamed and raised her gun higher. She went to pull the trigger(too angry to care about her lack of a decent shot) when suddenly the Doctor lifted his hand once more and a groan from Sam was heard behind her.

"Put it down, or he dies too."

Kerry gritted her teeth, knowing she had no other option but to obey. Slowly, she knelt down and placed the gun on the floor before standing back up.

"Kick it over to me."

She once again obeyed him while tears tickled her nose; was Dean…dead?

"Good." He gave them an evil smile. "Now, I only need one of you." He pointed to Kerry. "You. Go." With a flick of his wrist, the doors behind them banged against the wall as they were forced open.

"Go?" she questioned hesitantly with a small sniffle.

"Yes. I have no need for you."

God, did it sound tempting. She was free to go. Free to _live_. She could walk away and out of this place…but she knew that really, she couldn't do it. "I'm not going without him." She said firmly.

"It's hard to walk when you're dead." He said.

She swallowed thickly. "Then use me instead."

"Kerry, don't." Sam called out behind her, his voice pained.

"I have nothing to live for. Not anymore." She felt tears choking her but pushed them down. It was true. She had no family. No friends – she'd lost them when they found out the truth about her. "I'm sick of running. Of having no one. Of being alone." She spoke numbly. "Sam has a reason. He has his brother." _If he was still alive_, the thought choked her up even more and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

The Doctor shrugged. "If that's what you want. You're staying. He can go." He let Sam go of whatever spell was trapping him, and Sam dropped to his feet.

"Don't do this." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Kerry felt tight bonds wrap around her wrist and she glanced down, seeing rope which had appeared out of nowhere. "Sam," she glanced back up, looking to the younger Winchester with tears in her eyes. "Go find Dean."

That made Sam pause and think for a moment. He let out a rough breath and pointed at her. "We'll be back for you." He told her firmly before turning and walking out of the room.

The sound of the doors slamming shut bounced around the room.


	9. Thank you

**Double update!**

**I was right, and this is the last chapter! Don't worry though, I'm slowly working on the sequel :)!**

* * *

**Thank you**

Kerry watched as the Doctor moved behind the Alter, doing something she couldn't quiet see from her position, where she sat against the wall with her feet and hands tied.

It was silent, and she felt strangely calm despite knowing she was about to die.

She'd just had enough. She was okay with this. She was okay with death. It was better than living the rest of her life on her own.

After about ten minutes of nothing but the odd mumble from the hunter as he tried to speak but was unable to do so, she finally spoke up.

"So, what'd you need me for?" she questioned surprisingly casual. "Another sacrifice? You give her two, you get the third power free? That kinda thing?"

Doctor Fay rolled his eyes. "It's not a witch." He told her tightly. "And yes, something like that."

She was silent and bit at the inside of her cheeks as she waited. _Waited for death._

Suddenly the Doctor looked up, toward the ceiling. He looked serious for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, sir." He said before moving away from the Alter and over to the male hunter. He grabbed his arm before moving him out of the red circle, ignoring his muffled protests.

Kerry quirked an eyebrow. Talking to himself? She didn't think so. "Did the witch - uh, I mean _God_ – just talk to you?"

"Yes." He said simply, letting the hunt go roughly to the floor before walking towards her.

She eyed him as he approached. "And what'd it say?"

He grabbed her hair, forcing her to crawl on her knees as he guided her over to the circle where the hunter had previously knelt. "It told me to let you go first, and to do it now."

She gulped when he placed her in the middle of the circle and walked back over to the Alter. Guess her time was up. She was facing away from him, towards the double doors. She stared at them, imagining Sam and Dean coming crashing through and saving her.

But then again, why would they? They hated her guts. Tears stung her eyes when she realized that she would die with them hating her. They would never know the truth. She would die with them believing she was no better than the monsters they hunted. She would die having never told Dean that she'd really started to care for him, or telling Sam that'd he had become like a brother to her.

She would die never knowing if Dean survived. Or if Sam escaped.

Behind her, the Doctor moved closer and she screwed her eyes shut when she heard him begin to chant. She wasn't sure what language he was doing it in but it wasn't Latin. She knew that language almost as well as she knew English.

She held her breath, waiting for the moment she was no longer a solid form, but a spiritual one. She wondered if she would go to heaven or hell. She wondered if she would get to see her Dad again. She wondered if she would get to meet her Mom for the first time.

The Doctor was standing right behind her now, and even though she couldn't see, she sensed the moment he lifted up his hand, and she somehow guessed that he was holding a dagger. She waited for the moment when he used it on her but it never came, and the chanting stopped, and inside of her falling to the floor lifelessly, it was him.

She opened her eyes and saw him lying beside her, blood pouring out of the back of his neck where a knife sat. She swallowed at the sight, knowing that just a few moments ago, it was meant to be her. She must have some kind of angel watching over her.

"Told you I'd come back." Sam mumbled, moving in front of her and sliding his knife through the rope which was holding her hands and feet together.

"You did." Was all she could managed, her eyes on the knife. If Sam still had his knife, then did the one currently lodged in the back of the Doctors neck belong to-

"Crazy bastard." Dean's voice appeared behind her and she smiled widely. He was alive. He was fine. And she bet any money he was staring down at the Doctor with a disgusted expression on his face. She could almost see it even though she wasn't looking at him, and he was behind her.

At that moment, Sam finished with her binds and she stood up, facing Dean with a watery smile.

"You're okay." She stated more than asked. He looked no worse than he did before he was sent out of the window. "How?"

Dean shrugged casually. "There's a building next to us. 'Bout a floor down. Few cuts and scrapes but I'm good." He waved her off.

She looked over to the window, realizing that Sam and Dean must have used it to climb in and sneak up behind the Doctor. Christ, they were good.

"Thank you." Was all she could think of saying. She wanted to hug them both, express how happy she was that they were okay but it didn't feel right to. She didn't know how they would react. She might still see them as her friends but they didn't see her that way. They liked _Darcy_, not _Kerry,_ she reminded herself. The thought saddened her.

"You saved Sam." Dean said simply.

* * *

With the Doctor now dead, they managed to leave the hospital easily. Luckily they didn't run into any more crazy people but they did give a tip-off to the police about them. They couldn't be left roaming the hospital. They needed help and were dangerous to anyone who thought it would be a good idea to go inside the place.

Dean drove them to the motel where the hunter – who they learned was called Chase – booked himself in for the night. His motel was only a few doors down from them.

Sam and Dean didn't tie her up straight away. Instead they let her shower, trusting her not to escape through the bathroom window. She guessed that they figured that if she was going to run, she would have done it by now.

She did consider doing it. She had no idea where they were going to go from there. She must have earned _something_ for going after them, but she doubted it meant she was completely off the hook. She would have to wait and see.

It wasn't what she expected though.

When she exited the bathroom, dressed in clean clothes, she found Sam and Dean looking at her seriously.

She was taken back. "What?" she questioned.

"Chase knows who you are." Sam told her softly after a moment. "He's called them."

Those simple words were enough to make her heart stop beating. "What?" she repeated, feeling the adrenalin rushing through her veins as her breathing sped up.

"He thinks we don't know. That you've fooled us, and we didn't correct him." Dean took over, standing up from his spot on the bed and walking towards her. He pulled out a set of car keys. "Stole these for you. Cars out back. You should get going."

She couldn't quite follow as Dean placed the keys in her hand. "You're letting me _go?"_

"Yep." Dean popped the 'p'. "And you better get your ass outta here before I change my mind."

She automatically started to head towards the door, grabbing her rucksack along the way. She paused before she opened it. "Why?" she questioned simply, turning to them.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for my little brother," Dean told her, his eyes going soft. "That means something, and I can't just forget about it and hand you over to them guys."

She nodded and licked her lips. "So this is it?" It was almost sad to know that she might not see them again.

Dean unfolded his arms and almost looked as upset as she did before his walls were back up and he nodded back at her. "This is it."

"We might see you around," Sam said, trying to be more positive.

She gave him a watery smile and shook her head. "We both know that's not a good idea, Sammy."

No one disagreed.

"Thank you." She told them suddenly, glancing between them with a grateful expression. They were risking a lot by letting her go. "I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved her off. "Just get outta here 'fore Chase sees you."

She gave them one last sad smile before exiting the motel and closing the door behind her.

**End**


End file.
